


Turn Around, Bright Eyes

by misura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Loki comes to Earth to get his brother back. (roleswap!AU)
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Turn Around, Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Souless_Robot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souless_Robot/gifts).



_"He is my brother,"_ Loki told their father, and so here he is, to get his brother and take him home.

The bit where Thor seems a bit busy _invading a planet_ might, Loki suspects, make his self-appointed mission a bit harder.

Ah well. Nobody ever said this was going to be easy. Dealing with Thor certainly has never been. Loki loves him, but - yeah.

"Have you come to stop me?" Thor asks, not looking back from where he's standing, witnessing the - Loki might be generous and call it a 'battle', though 'indiscriminate slaughter' might be more appropriate.

 _Our father was like this, once,_ he reminds himself. _It means nothing._ Granted, presumably it means something to the people of Earth, but, well. There are a lot of planets with people on them. Loki's willing to turn a blind eye here, if it gets him his brother back.

"I have come to talk. Just talk," Loki says. He's armed, of course. He's not as skilled as Thor, but then, it takes no great amount of skill to stick a knife in a man's back. Only speed and cunning, and these things, Loki possesses.

Thor scoffs. "Talk. That's your answer to everything, is it?"

 _Well, sometimes I turn into a snake and try to bite people._ Not that Thor had interpreted that as anything other than a hilarious prank and proof that Loki did have a sense of humor after all. Loki'd be surprised if there is anyone in Asgard who _hasn't_ heard the story by now - always with Thor's addition that he _loves_ snakes.

"Would you prefer it if I'd come here to fight?"

Thor still won't look at him. Loki wishes he could interpret that as a good sign, an indication that Thor is, perhaps, just a tiny bit embarrassed about what he's doing here.

"You'd lose," Thor says. "I'd crush you without a second thought."

 _Would you really?_ Loki doesn't ask. They were close - once. "I'm sure you would try."

"I would not _try_ ," Thor says. "There would be no _trying_."

Loki can think of a dozen spells to knock Thor out right here, right now. That wouldn't actually solve anything, though.

"Brother," he says.

Thor says nothing. There's a hint of tension to his shoulders, a suggestion that he's listening, that he's still within Loki's reach, if only Loki can find the right words.

"This is beneath you," Loki says, gambling on Thor's pride rather than what may remain of his brotherly affection. "This planet, these people - they are all beneath you. Come home with me, and we may rule Asgard and all the Nine Realms." _To say nothing of stopping Ragnarok,_ though Loki isn't sure, yet, that that's what's coming next. The signs are there, the whispers.

"Rule?" Thor turns at last. " _Rule_? You and I?"

Loki shrugs. "Why not? And who better?"

"I rather imagine Father might have something to say about that," Thor says, and Loki manages not to smile, because he knows Thor has taken the bait.

Which might be less bait and more the simple truth. "Father sleeps."

Thor turns back to look out over the city below them. "You would not lie to me, would you?"

"Never," Loki says, by which he means, _only when I think I can get away with it_.

"Ruling Asgard." Thor sighs. "You tempt me."

Loki decides to take a chance, stepping forward and taking Thor's hand in his own, drawing Thor's attention away from the vista. "And so?"

Thor hesitates only a moment. "And so I will come with you, brother. And no force in all the Nine Realms may protect you if I find you have deceived me."

 _Actually, I think there are rather a lot of forces that would be more than happy to shield me from your wrath,_ Loki thinks. _Not that I expect to need any of them._ He smiles. "Good. I'm very glad to hear it."

They watch the Chitauri lay waste to a few more buildings. Loki thinks he might step in, try to help - but to what purpose? Thor is coming back with him: that is all that matters.

"Shall we go, then?" he asks, not waiting for Thor's nod to send out a mental call to Heimdall.

_Father. I did it._


End file.
